Lonely Days
by chopsticks-k
Summary: Ever since Alphonse left Edward's life has become a daily routine...that is, until someone appears at Edward's doorstep. Warning contains yaoi lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a quarter past midnight when the young blonde haired teen heard a desperate sounding thud and a repeated faint knocking on his apartment door. He had been studying and was wide awake, unlike a normal person who would've been making an attempt to sleep. He put down his pen and cautiously made his way to the old wooden door that was barely hanging on its hinges. He opened it and found the last thing he wanted to see at this hour or any other hour as a matter of fact. Lying on the dirt paved walkway that led to the doorway of Edward Elric's dingy and old apartment was a badly beaten, distraught, and broken Envy. He looked up at Edward with cold, dark violet eyes and said in a cracked voice, "Took you damn long enough, chibi-sa-" and with that he fell into unconsciousness.

It was raining and the sin's dark green hair was strewn across his face, Edward couldn't help but stare. He crouched down and gently pulled the other man's hair out of the way and behind his ear. Envy looked like he had been hit by a semi, his body was badly beaten and bloody, his shirt was torn to shreds…almost the same for the tiny skort he wore, and it also looked like bones were broken. "Damn", Edward said as he scratched his head and looked at Envy. Without another word he slowly picked him up, bridal style, and carried him into the apartment. He set the sin down on his bed and went back to close the door.

Edward returned to his bedroom with a washcloth and a basin of warm water. He set it down beside the bed and started to examine Envy. Deep scratches adorned his body along with what looked like punch marks that were starting to bruise over, trailing from his face to his midsection. Edward flinched at the sight of a broken arm and leg. It was an ugly sight, but somehow Edward couldn't stop staring at the sin. He knew what he had to do wasn't going to be fun, but it would be better than leaving him in this condition. Slowly, as to not hurt or wake the sin, Edward took off Envy's clothes and started to clean his wounds.

Two hours later Edward had finally finished. He dressed Envy with an oversized button-up shirt and a pair of boxers, pulled the covers over him, and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. With a sigh the youth headed for the couch when he passed his study, which he had completely forgotten about. He went to his desk and looked at the papers, sat down and began to study again. This had become habitual for Edward. It's not like he enjoyed it, but after Alphonse left it was all he had. He was still a dog off the military and he had to have his reports on time for Mustang. Otherwise he would get demoted, or become Mustang's slave again, or get sent on more missions, etc, etc. Edward picked up his pen, scribbled a few words on the paper before him, laid the pen down, started to read again, and then his eyes finally started to droop. Usually Edward could pull all-nighters for days on end, but now his system was slowing down and he was building immunity to caffeine. He shook his head violently and even hit his head with the large leather bound book he was using to study. He stood and walked to the door leading to the hallway and looked down to where his bedroom was. In the faint darkness he could see Envy's sleeping form. He smiled and walked back to his desk, sat down and spun in his office chair, looking up at the ceiling he wondered to himself, 'Why the hell did I save him? He's my enemy after all, what's gotten into me?' He smirked and looked back at his papers, "Oh well, when he wakes up its sure going to be interesting." Edward picked up his book again, read a little further, scribbled a few more notes, and before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep. Little did he know that Edward couldn't even fathom what was in store for him when he awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was two o'clock in the afternoon. The rain had finally stopped and sunlight was streaming through patches in the sky. Edward was sound asleep at his desk, head tucked between his left and automail arm. Several black crows were lining themselves at the top of Edward's dingy apartment. It seemed as if the backwashed neighborhood stood still, no movement, no sound….until…"HOLY FREAKIN JESUS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!"

The demanding yet frightened voice filled the entire neighborhood. The crows scattered and sadly one old gray crow fell over, dead, onto Edward's doorstep due to a massive heart attack. Edward jolted out of sleep and immediately felt the after effects of last night. The blonde teen reluctantly got up from his office chair, all the while Envy's screams filling the apartment, and popped his neck back into place. He somewhat stumbled/fell into his bedroom where Envy was thrashing, and making an attempt to kick the sheets off the bed while they were entangled around his legs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Edward over Envy's screams, leaning against the entryway. "You did some pretty bad damage to yourself last night, and there's no way you could've recovered so quickly…even if you are a homunculus." Envy stopped screaming only to blurt out at the top of his lungs, "I'M PERFECTLY FINE! HELL! WHY DID I EVEN COME HERE!" As soon as Envy had finished his sentence he began thrashing again. Edward rolled his eyes as he shifted his weight from the entryway onto both of his legs, and casually walked over to the bedside. "Look you've lost a lot of blood. It's a miracle you haven't collapsed again." Envy finally managed to free his legs from Edward's blankets. He sat on the edge of the bed and threw the blankets clear across the room out into the hallway.

"Look," the homunculus began, "I didn't come here because I wanted to. This was the only place I could think of that they would never find me. Besides…" he motioned to his torso and chest. "What the hell is this! I come to your doorstep and faint, then you have the audacity to take me in and have your way with me! Then you think you can put some of your cheap, raggedy-ass clothes on my body thinking I'm too stupid to notice, is that it!" Envy rose to his feet, "Well you sick pervert I'm-", His sentence was cut off as he collapsed to the floor coughing and spewing up blood. His body writhed in pain as he clutched his chest. Edward quickly propped him against the bed as Envy's face distorted in pain. "Idiot, I was getting to the part that you have severe body damage and possible broken limbs. You just used up the last bit of energy that you had." Ed picked up Envy and set him once again on the bed.

"I'll go get another washcloth and some clean water, be right back." Edward turned and headed toward the door, but he felt something tugging on his automail arm. He turned around to see Envy's deep, violet eyes staring into his, his hand clasped strongly onto Ed's wrist. Sweat was beading on the homunculus's forehead and small trickles fell down his cheeks, looking almost like tears. Edward stared back at Envy. Looking down at the sin he had to admit Envy looked almost irresistible. He was lying in his bed, with strands of silky, green hair falling down onto his cheeks and neck, and a small trail of blood trickled down from the left corner of his mouth.

Envy struggled to say something, but his voice was strained and weak. His body was racking in pain, but he wouldn't let go of Edward's wrist. Edward sighed and bent down to the bed's level. "Look I'm gonna go get some more water, and another washcloth. I'll even bring you some pain medication, and we'll see about taking you to a doctor, okay?" Envy shook his head and with a cracked voice he said,"….n-o doc…tor," and with that he fell once again into unconsciousness.

Envy finally let go of Edward's wrist and his arm fell silently, draping off the bed. Edward placed Envy's arm against his body, and wiped away the strands of hair that had fallen into the sin's face. He stood up, grabbing the basin of water next to Envy's bed, and made his way out into the hallway, passing his study. He looked at the unfinished pile of work he was "supposed" to have finished and turned in at noon today to Colonel Mustang. It was currently 3:05pm. Edward scowled at the pile of work that was laughing at him. More likely though, Edward was picturing in his mind the Colonel laughing at him saying repeatedly, "You know what this means don't you Edward?" The blonde youth shuddered remembering the last incident he didn't turn in his "homework". Edward sighed, and walked into the bathroom retrieving fresh cool water and a new washcloth. Edward had started sighing a lot more than usual…ever since Al left.

His next stop was the kitchen. As a state alchemist Edward was well equipped with Advil, Tylenol, and Aspirin out the yin-yang. He placed the basin of fresh water on the countertop, and opened the bottle of Advil placing two capsules into his hand. He picked up the basin, and walked down the hallway back into his bedroom where he sat the basin on the floor and took the washcloth he had placed on the side. He dipped the washcloth into the cool water and began to clean the sweat that was on Envy's forehead, and the blood on his lips, dripping down the left side of his mouth.

Edward was just about finished when he heard the faint ringing of the ancient thing he called a telephone in his study. He placed the washcloth down, making sure Envy was alright, and walked back into his study. He picked up the phone, knowing full well who it was. He held the receiver to his ear and without even so much as a, "Hello," a voice spoke with deep agitation. "Good afternoon Edward, why haven't you come to see me?" Ed decided it would be safer to play dumb than tell him straight out that he has a member of the enemies party sleeping in his bed. So, with his nicest voice and fakest smile he replied into the phone, "Why whatever do you mean, Colonel?"

Author Notes:

-- First off I have to apologize to any readers I had out there whatsoever. I couldn't update quickly because my computer crashed…and then crashed again. So I am very sorry I'll be quicker on my updating.

Second, I'm so happy that I've kept this story going I absolutely adore Ed x Envy and with all the short stories I've done it's been almost one of my goals to do this fic! I promise to make it semi-lengthy. Well I can't really promise anything. Whenever I write or draw the characters seem to be running the show not me, lol. So whenever Envy and Edo decide to end it…it's ended. But I'm hoping it'll last at least five or more chapters. That'll be my goal, Five chapters, yeah!

A person who rated (by the way thank you so much for taking your time to rate I wuv you!) asked a question if Al died or went to live elsewhere. Well cuylerjade I can't answer your question, lol. But I promise I didn't kill Al. Ed would kill me, I honestly think that. Plus I love Al he's just so cute. 

So thank you everyone for reading my fanfic. Please comment it would be greatly appreciated, and continue to read my work. I'm coming out with a new one-shot of Tsume x Toboe, so be sure to check in on that. Thank you so much, and happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Piercing amber eyes clashed with black as Full Metal and Flame were locked in a childish stare down. The two had met inside Colonel Mustang's office at Central headquarters. It was currently 7pm, and the rain was starting to pick up as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Mustang's office suddenly grew dark and quiet with only the sound of rain softly beating on the glass windows. Edward felt his gaze towards Mustang become uneasy. He always got this way whenever he was left in a dark room alone with the colonel. It was a fear the young alchemist had, because of the fact that the colonel was so unpredictable Edward wasn't sure if he would get a warning, a slap on the wrists, a demotion, or something even worse. He only prayed that the Flame alchemist was in a good mood.

As soon as Mustang saw Edward falter he took action, "Now Edward do you know why you are here?" he spoke with a commanding voice; his gaze penetrating the youth. Edward's eyes trailed to the floor and with a soft voice he replied, "Yes sir." The colonel looked displeased, "Tell me why," he spoke again in that commanding voice Edward so hated. "Because I did not turn in my reports on time, sir," Edward dared not look up. Mustang grinned sadistically, "Do you know what your punishment is then, Full Metal?" He slipped his hand out of his pocket and placed it under the youth's chin, slowly pulling Edward's face up to meet his. Their eyes met again, this time Edward knew what was going to happen. He stared back at Mustang with fear stricken throughout his entire body; his amber eyes revealing everything.

Mustang pulled their faces closer together, their lips centimeters apart. Edward closed his eyes and shuddered as he felt Mustang's cheek brush against his. He then felt the colonel's hot breath against his ear. Slowly, Mustang spoke, "I can cover up for you Full Metal, but it will require a heavy payment." Without a reply he shoved Edward onto the couch that was behind him all this time. He casually walked over to the door and with a faint click, locked it so no one could disturb the Flame and his prey. Edward looked up at his commanding officer with pleading eyes. This had happened too many times before, and Edward still wasn't used to the act. He didn't want the colonel's body on top of his. He loved someone else, but this wasn't even love that the colonel felt towards him. This was pure lust.

Mustang had already positioned himself over Edward, pinning the young alchemist down so he couldn't move his legs. Edward thrashed his arms but the older man grabbed his wrists and forced them back to his sides. The soft drizzle of rain had turned into a pounding thunderstorm. Lightning illuminated the office as Edward looked up at Roy Mustang. If possible his eyes were even darker, clouded by lust. He trailed his hand up Edward's chest, then his neck. Edward could feel the shock course through his body as Mustang grabbed his chin and forcefully clashed their lips together. For a moment Edward's mind went blank, he couldn't move or respond to any feelings that were rushing through his body at the moment. Finally after what seemed like forever Mustang pulled away. Edward could see his depraved smile even in the darkness. Foreign hands pulled off his black jacket, and then trailed under his shirt, up to his chest. They stripped him of his tank top, casually tossing it to the floor. Then Edward felt fingers entwine with his belt, shortly after it joined his discarded shirt and jacket. Edward felt those cold fingers he detested so much trail from his navel and then up to his chest, playing tenderly with his nipples. Edward flinched at the stinging sensation that filled him as Mustang pinched the sensitive area over and over again. One hand stayed on his chest but another trailed back down to his pants. With only one hand Roy unbuttoned them and slowly pulled the cold metal zipper down. Edward's arousal was growing more and more apparent. Mustang almost laughed at this. He brought himself back to Edward's ear and whispered, "Tell me Full Metal. How is it your eyes say you hate me, but this tells me you actually enjoy this kind of thing?" Edward closed his eyes and let out a shrill scream as Mustang placed his knee and pushed up on Edward's groin, all the while biting down on the young alchemist's earlobe. Edward let out a soft whimper as Mustang continued his assault. He pulled away from his ear and looked him over, he marveled in the fact that he had the great Full Metal Alchemist "protector of the people" underneath him. The smirk that was on Mustang's face grew wider. Then unexpectedly, he grabbed the front of Edward's boxers and pulled out his member, thrusting his hand along the length of it. Edward screamed again as shock and pleasure mixed in his body, but he was silenced by another kiss from Mustang.

Thunder and lightning clashed outside of Colonel Roy Mustang's office, drowning out the muffled screams and moans from the young blonde haired youth that was trapped under him.

(A/N) Hey guys, I finally got chapter 3 out, sorry it's so short.

I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to make this fic M rated, please forgive me.

I had to make Roy the bad guy, no! Believe me when I say I love Roy dearly, but it would bring Ed and Envy so much closer if he was the bad guy. Gomen Nasai!

I would also like to apologize to Edo-san, I'm sorry that you had to be Roy's boy toy. bows Please forgive me.

I'm so happy people are reading my work thank you very much and from what I see this fic is no were near done, so please stay tuned!

Thank you readers very much your comments keep me writing!

3 chopsticks-k


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The clock that hung over Colonel Roy Mustang's desk hit twelve and chimed a small, happy tune. The constant beat of rain upon glass was the only thing that stayed in Edward's mind. That entire night was nothing more than a painful blur in his memory. He would simply discard it and never surface it again. He lay on the cold, hard floor of the office, naked, with sweat drenching his body, and a small trail of saliva trickling down from his lips onto the floor. His beautiful amber eyes were clouded with fear and hatred, but he couldn't find the strength to pull himself up to his feet. He managed to look up at the man who had done this to him. He stood with dominance over his prey, reveling in his catch. He popped the last button into place on his uniform and crouched down to Edward's level. "You'd better clean up," he said with that same sadistic grin, moving his hand down to Edward's bruised ass. He traced two fingers around Edward's opening, cum trailing from them as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and suckled on them with amour. "…You should bottle this stuff and sell it," the Colonel muttered under his breath, too low for the blonde to hear. He stood again, collected his things, and walked to the door. "Oh, before I forget." Mustang rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a small silver key, throwing it at Edward's side, "Lock up before you leave." He turned, and with a click he was gone.

The constant beat of rain upon glass was the only thing that stayed in Edward Elric's mind. He would simply discard the memory and never surface it again…

(A/N) Wow, I do believe that this may be the shortest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry it took so long, complications arose and I had to get a new computer. Then I had to transfer all the documents etc, etc. Long story short it was one big pain in the ass. I did manage to get this chapter out before New Years so I am happy with that. Another wonderful thing happened that hindered me from continuing this fanfic was that I am enrolling back into a public school. sighs I'll no longer be going to a Christian Academy, but a lowly high school. Oh well I want to see my friends again. All I can say is please stick with me. I know I'm slow and all my chapters are short, but this is my first public fanfic, and who cares if the stories short as long as it's good who cares! Right? Well all I can say is thanks and your comments and reviews keep me going. Arigato! chopsticks-k


End file.
